


The Perfect Pebble

by larry_eternity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #AnimalLove, Antarctica, Fluff, Just a mention of Nick though, Larry as cute fluffy animals, Larry as penguins, M/M, Mild Fluff, My first fic on Ao3 please be kind, Pebble Prompt, larry stylinson - Freeform, penguin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_eternity/pseuds/larry_eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this heartwarming-ly adorable fact:-</p>
<p>When a male penguin falls in love with a female penguin, he searches the entire beach to find the perfect Pebble to present to her. </p>
<p>Louis and Harry as penguins. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pebble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :- Hello Lovelies! Hope you are having a good day. I am Rachel and this is my first work on Ao3 and also my first attempt at writing mild fluff :)  
> I guess there have been penguin AUs before this one, but hope you like this one too! Please do leave comments and kudos! My tumblr user is - ImaginativeBulletin and my Twitter user is- Larry_eternity, if you want to reach me there. Hope you have fun reading!  
> Special thanks to @itsfookingreal on Twitter for being such a good spirit and encouraging me to write this fic in the first place. Thanks babe!!!

It all happened on that one fine December morning. My home town Antarctica is particularly beautiful during this season and we siblings, on orders from mother, went on long hunt. I wasn't complaining, it was definitely fun and there’s prey.

So my pals and I raced, piercing through the icy water like a blade with our wings, speeding across the river, raging with adrenaline, with our mouths full of fish. As we all neared the bank and my vision started gradually clearing out, I spotted a rookie on the ice slabs. One that I had never seen in and around our part of the north glacier. I quickly swam out of the river to to take a better glance at this new rookie. It was the mating season after all !

As I walked on the ice, steady and towards the fleet, with a few lines up my fur, my eyes caught the sight of one beautiful penguin, which stood out amongst the entire rookie of the glacier. The penguin, was being presented with glorious meaty gifts by the single-penguins of our rookie, no doubt trying to win its affections. My heart melted when I saw, that after the other penguins fluttered away, it nudged its beak towards the younger little penguins of the fleet, trying to feed the excited pups, all of what it had.

Sensing my stare, the kind creature looked up, to meet my eyes. _What a magnificent beauty! It had pair of eyes none like I had ever seen before, green, so green it could out green the greenness of the glacier. I was entranced_. As it slowly waddled away from the crowd, I broke our gaze and took a step back to look at the owner.

_Holy mother of frozen penguins_! There stood, a tall and beautiful penguin, with a long feet and a bright yellow beak. It's black fur was gleaming from the reflection of the water. I stood there, paralysed. Not knowing what to do. I tried to speak but alas! I had a fish in my mouth !

I cautiously took steps towards the now shy penguin which had lowered its gaze and smoothened its fur with a hint of nervousness. I stopped when I was a foot away and with my eyes locked to those green orbs I leaned in, motioning my beak towards its beak. I watched as it leaned in too, rather cautiously and coming closer and closer, then tore half the fish off my beak !

I stood there, blinking. _Had I just been rejected by the pretty penguin?_ The other bird nooted with joy and flapped its wings in pleasure, as it chewed on the meat. I watched as my fellow rookies, reached the ice and began crowding around the pretty penguin. I sighed, turned away, with aching disappointment and scooted to sit on the furthest ice berg. How could I have been so foolish to think that I had a chance with the pretty penguin ! I sat on the ice, sniffing and chewing what  remained of the fish, filling my stomach as I tried not to let the noot of the pretty penguin, in the company of Nick and his clan, break my heart.

As I stared into the depths of the clear glacier, trying to let all that happened not down my spirits, I was snapped back to the reality when I felt a tap on my back. I ignored it, trying to stay in my safe haven but when I was tapped again, I snapped my head back at the intruder and shot "Can’t you grant me two minutes of pea-" My words died in my throat. _It was the pretty penguin._  
I stood there, paralyzed, as it shyly leaned in and nugdged my beak with its beak. That was when I saw that it was holding something in its beak. On a closer look, I realised that it was a shiny bright blue pebble, blue like the water of the river on a silent morning. _It was beautiful_. But confused as to why it was nudging the blue pebble towards me, I asked, "What are you offering me this pebble for ? And to me of all the rookie?" It looked into my questioning eyes, set the pebble down, sighed and explained,

"Once upon a time, when I was a younger, my mother had told my sister and I, that one can find their mate by looking into their eyes. When my eyes first fell on you, you were pericing through the water like a shark. I was so struck by your movements  that I couldn't take my eyes off you. The other penguins, looked at me with intent, and want, but you, you looked at me with fondness and adoration in your eyes.

And I knew it. I knew it then, leaning in and looking into your oceanic blue eyes that your heart was pure, that I wanted you to make me yours. But did I hesitate, wondering if you felt the same. When I saw you here, all by yourself, I realised that I should give it a try for your heart. So, dear penguin with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, your captivating blue eyes seem to have captured my helpless heart. So will you please accept this perfect blue pebble for my heart & give me a chance to be yours?"

I was rendered speechless. I watched as the this beautiful bird, I still didnt know the name of, stumble on its own feet as it retrieved the fallen pebble. It scooped the blue rock, held it carefully between its beak and and leaned into the space separating us all the while searching in my eyes for confirmation. I then leaned in too, and scooped the pebble from his beak, I said,  
"My mother has warned me about strangers wooing me without telling their name and Oh lord! look what I’m doing?!"

On hearing this, it snorted loudly, eyes gleaming with amusement. It then answered, "I’m Harry Styles and I’m from the south. Indeed a pleasure to meet you."

I nooted in response and leaned in, finally relieved that there wasn't anything separating us. And just before diving in for the kill I whispered, _"You’re mine_." and then pecked its beak. Its moments stilled for a second before it responded, meeting mine with equal fervour.

When we finally separated, I took a step back, remembering my part left to fulfill and started to waddle away. It was then I heard Harry's teasing, yet nervous call, "So, are you just going to waddle off without even telling me your name ?"

Then I turned to look at Harry and said, "The name is Louis Tomlinson and I am off on a quest to find the perfect pebble that matches your eyes, and your warm heart, pretty bird!" And with one last, long look, I dived into the waters, to find the one rock, which held the promise of a happily ever after.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it! Thank you so much for reading. How did you like it ? Please leave comments in the comment section. Kudos if you liked it ;)  
> Have a nice day! xoxo


End file.
